


Mess weekly

by KaiSkitty



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Love/Hate, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4875967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiSkitty/pseuds/KaiSkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rokudo Mukuro plus Hibari Kyouya equals a hot mess.  Mukuro xHibari</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mess weekly

 

Hello.

This is my first MukuHiba one-shot (actually first try in KHR fandom), so I am sorry if it sucks or the characters are OC.

**A/N:** English is not my first language.

**Disclaimer** : KHR is not mine.

* * *

 

 

**Mess weekly**

**A Mukuro/Hibari one-shot**

 

* * *

 

**Monday**

* * *

 

Mondays were Hibari Kyouya’s bane of existence. Despite the popular belief, the Cloud guardian was not a morning person. That was why he usually was kicked by Rokudo Mukuro on the back, causing him to fall down from the bed harshly. Accompanied with a sugary tone, the Mist never failed to wake up his reeling lover.

” Rise and shine sweetheart. All birds are chirping by now. Why are you not?”

The illusionist received a sleepy glare from his partner. ”Oh come on….Vongola’s strongest guardian shouldn’t be so sleepy and moody…I swear you’re worse than a hormonal pregnant woman.” The last part of the sentence was wicked and Mukuro took his time to enjoy Hibari’s anger; flashing in his steel grey eyes. “Shut up Rokudo.”

Mukuro’s laughter rang through the room pleasantly as he crawled on top of his bird. His laughter was beautiful and not the usual _kufufu_ that he gave to everyone. It was Mukuro’s private laughter….and it was just for Hibari, proving that the illusionist had the Cloud wrapped around his finger with that simple but beautiful sound coming from his sinful lips. ”Get off me.” Whispered the Japanese grudgingly; still denying the fact that he had fallen hard and deep for his archenemy.

Elegant fingers ran on his lips before capturing them in a soft kiss. “Oh, don’t be so cold _amore mio_ …care to brush my hair?” The Italian whispered against Hibari’s lips in a hushed tone; knowing how much his Cloud loved to brush his long hair before they go to breakfast .Hibari glared at him who was smiling playfully. “Or do you prefer running your fingers through it?”

It was their daily routine and no matter how sleepy, Rokudo Mukuro knew that Hibari Kyouya loved it.

* * *

 

**Tuesday**

* * *

 

Tuesdays were Vongola’s weekly health check day and it meant that Rokudo Mukuro’s pale chest was going to be exposed to all herbivores that were flocking around. Leaning casually against a wall in the health check room, Hibari tried to ignore the agitation from the sterile feeling of the hospitals which he hated. But despite the uncomfortable feeling, his eyes were sharp as they dangerously narrowed in a glare; promising a silent death to Mukuro if he did anything herbivorous while undressing.

But of course with Mukuro being the ever charming gentleman he was, his threat was ignored. He watched as the illusionist loosened his already loose tie in slow tempting moves, exposing the creamy skin gingerly and shrugging off his shirt gracefully. “Oh! How fortunate that the check up can be done with me sitting on the bed! I really was not in the mood to take off my boots.” The Italian dangled his feet playfully as he stared straight in to Hibari’s eyes and the Cloud guardian wanted to hit him in the face with his tonfa for being so flamboyant. The illusionist knew that Hibari had a thing for his unique outfit which made him stand out in the whole Vongola, so he never failed to tease the Cloud guardian when it came to that.

The check up ended quickly and before Mukuro knew, he was dragged in to a dark room which was the closest to the infirmary. “You show off skin like today again and I will break your bones.”

“Oya? Wasn’t that what you said last week?”

Hibari pushed the Mist to the wall forcefully with his body and clenched his jaw. “Indeed.”

“If I didn’t know better I would have thought that this is a turn on for you.” Mukuro whispered cheekily before leaning and licking his lover’s ear lobe.

“You talk too much herbivore.”

“So?”

“You need to shut up.” was Hibari’s dark reply before handcuffing the unsuspecting Mist guardian in a sudden movement and grinding against him.

“Kinky now…are we?….hmmph!”

A pair of hot lips muffled Mukuro in a fervent kiss. “Now let’s see what you’re made of Rokudo.” murmured Hibari darkly as his hand slid in to the illusionist’s pants.

Funny how a simple make-out session in a quiet empty room could even out Hibari’s hate for Tuesdays.

* * *

 

**Wednesday**

 

* * *

 

 

Wednesdays often ended up with Hibari showing some of his abnormal sides. It was Mukuro who usually went as an undercover spy of the Vongola to most galas since Chrome was too shy to play the role of a seductive woman in those parties and even if she could Mukuro certainly would not let her. Throwing her in to an ocean filled with hungry sharks was not an option. He had no problem playing such roles since seduction was like a second nature to him. Temping and paralyzing people with lust was his specialty; men or women made no difference.

As he wrapped himself in to an illusion of a beautiful tall woman with high cheekbones and full lips for the gala he had to attend tonight, he silently watched his lover who was picking a dress for him (or her in this case). Hibari’s choices were usually simple when it came to these occasions but Mukuro was surprised to see that his skylark had chosen something different this time.

A fancy strapless ball gown. Silky and soft. Dreamy and beautiful.

“Kyouya…”

“Hmmm?”

“What kinda pick is that?”

“A gala dress of course.”

“I am not blind. As beautiful as it is, I must decline. Too womanly. I mean I cannot even walk wearing that.”

“It is not like that you’re cross-dressing. You ARE actually a woman for this party. So stop whining and let me help you with that corset. “And a petrified Mukuro saw his lover in a complete new light.

Hibari Kyouya had a fetish for tight corset dresses and long gloves and Rokudo Mukuro snickered at the thought.

When Hibari’s hand softly slid on the back of the Italian’s neck, he couldn’t help but smile coyly. “Oya? A pearl necklace? You are spoiling your girlfriend Hibari-san. ”

“Don’t talk like you don’t know that you can turn me either gay or straight without even batting those pretty eye-lashes of yours, herbivore.” The Cloud was trying to be sarcastic but they both knew it was true.

“FUNNY.HA.HA.”

Suddenly The Cloud guardian was pulled in to a wet and wild kiss by the Mist guardian. The sensation was profound and hot and the solid knot of pleasure drove them nearly insane. Mukuro loved having Hibari responsive like this but sadly he had to go.

“I have to go now.” Mukuro slowly pulled away from a very undone Hibari. “I am gonna bite you to death herbivore.” A very aroused and annoyed Hibari answered. He hated the times which Mukuro had to leave in the middle of the intercourse.

“Later _amore_ ….later…” Kufufued Mukuro and disappeared in the mist.

* * *

 

**Thursday**

 

* * *

 

Thursdays were days of endless bickering and fighting in such serious and horrifying manner that made the whole Vongola pray to whatever God above for their lives. Days when Tonfa and trident clashed as the owners of them lashed at each other mercilessly; desiring nothing but crushing the other’s windpipe.

“You’re mental.” said Mukuro; blocking a tonfa.

“And you are a slut.” was Hibari’s reply as he kicked the illusionist in the stomach; emptying all the air from his lungs.

“What’s your problem?!” Mukuro punched Hibari, trident forgotten on the floor.

“That is MY line. What is your problem? Why do you open your legs for nearly all Mafia to get information? “Hissed Hibari like an angry cat.

“Oh! Sorry for being touched on the SHOULDER by some idiot in that gala. I should have known that your permission is needed your majesty. “Mukuro’s voice was dangerous; his red eye ablaze.

“Bare shoulder.” Corrected Hibari as he narrowed his eyes which were like burning coals.

Their weapons clashed violently again with a terrifying power but neither budged.

“Mukuro! Hibari!” Gokudera was running towards them; uneasy and disturbed.

“STOP! You’re destroying the mansion!”

Hibari twitched and Mukuro offered a malevolent smile.

“Shut up Herbivore.”

“Oya?”

They answered as they lashed at each other again with a terrifying burst of anger.

Some things never changed.

* * *

 

**Friday**

* * *

 

Fridays were usually the worst days of the week. There was so much tension in the air that it was suffocating. Mukuro and Hibari kept glaring at each other with sour expressions waiting for a chance to jump each other’s throats. Hibari was still angry at Mukuro while Mukuro was bitter. It was a mystery to the other guardians how they could tear each other apart like that and still remain lovers.

The glaring marathon continued till Mukuro, being the sadistic one of the two; cornered Hibari in a desolate room, gripping his jaw hard, staring in to his sharp eyes with his flaming heterochromatic gaze. “Never call me a slut again Hibari Kyouya.” The Mist guardian’s voice was cold.

“A bitter pill to swallow?” The Japanese answered back.

There was no response as Mukuro kissed Hibari behind the ear teasingly, his tongue grazing softly over the Cloud’s skin. His touch was intoxicating and Hibari could not believe that despite how humiliating it was, he still craved it. He had fought it before; not wanting Mukuro to dominate him like this….hating how much control the illusionist had over him…without any success.

“I will….bite you to death…” He moaned while being kissed slowly and deliberately by silky lips of the illusionist. “Who is the slut now….I wonder…?” Smirked Mukuro, amused and aroused by the Japanese’s needy moans.

* * *

 

**Saturday**

* * *

 

The Cloud guardian was not sure why, but he always was in cooking mood on Saturdays. He enjoyed spending most of the day in the kitchen while Mukuro lazed around, making obscene illusions of them as he sat comfortably outside, under the sakura tree. He knew making those kind of illusions would piss Hibari off and he loved to piss the skylark off. So, he continued happily.

He grinned as he saw Hibari standing in front him with his usual home outfit; a black kimono which in Mukuro’s opinion was totally unnecessary. It was so loose that nearly revealed most of the skylark’s body.

“Stop making those dirty illusions. They are disgusting.” Said the Cloud guardian flatly.

“Is the lunch ready yet?” Asked Mukuro, totally ignoring the Japanese‘s comment.

“No.” another flat reply.

“Pity. You know, I am very hungry.” pouted Mukuro.

“You are not getting any.”

“Kufufu…Of course you mean food…not sex?” Chirped the Italian and Hibari twitched. “Both.” came the dark reply; leaving a shocked and depressed Rokudo Mukuro under the sakura tree.

* * *

 

**Sunday**

 

* * *

 

Oh the joy. Days of peace and quiet and love-hate sex. Sawada Tsunayoshi never gave a mission to Hibari on Sundays and also was wise enough not to send Mukuro away. There was no assurance of what would happen with one of them gone, being unable to sate the other’s need. So in order to prevent a “cosmic chaos” as Gokudera Hayato put it, the two guardians were always free and together on Sundays. Because honestly no one wanted to find out what those two were capable of doing when _sexually-frustrated_.

Mukuro; the cold cruel killer who had no sympathy for his victims and Hibari; the stubborn hot-blooded fighter who was the strongest among all the Vongola. The scariest pair when combined, the worst nightmare when working in harmony.

The seductive Mist guardian who could make a mess out of people’s minds to the point of insanity.

“Open your legs a bit more skylark.”

The powerful Cloud guardian who’d never failed.

“Shut your mouth and do it already.”

The ones who were drunk on sin right now.

“Herbivore…” a needy whimper.

“Kyouya….” a throaty moan.

Moans filled the mansion; breathless murmurs and husky whispers. Sawada Tsunayoshi didn’t even want to know how those two managed to be so loud. Ignorance was bliss. Oh the wonderful Sundays of Rokudo Mukuro and Hibari Kyouya.

* * *

 

 

Thank you very much for reading. Feedback is always welcomed.


End file.
